geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Ouri
Ouri is a character of Lunarosse. He is an albino merman whose job is to protect the princess Nerida. He's considered a rare breed amongst his kind, because of his white hair and white scales. Despite his title, he can be somewhat of a coward, especially when it comes to humans. Physical Appearance Ouri is a youthful merman with short white hair and red eyes, symptoms of his albinoism. His skin is extremely pale and delicate to light and touch. Surprisingly, the ocean doesn't irritate him in the slightest. Like other mermen, he's completely bare and instead of legs he has a pure white fish tail. Once Ouri takes on a human form, the clothes given to him are a sleeveless light blue shirt with a white collar, green pants, and light brown shoes. It appears he was given a light brown overshirt that he wears around his waist to conceal his dagger. He completes his outfit with a pair of green gloves on his hands. Personality Ouri was close to his older brother, always confided in him and relying on him for protection, but has had a distant relationship with his other brother, Heirin, ever since he reached adolescence. He starts off as naive, insecure, and sensitive. His speech is usually reserved but sometimes his emotions get the best of him. His naivety makes him quick to blame others for his misfortunes, and he is easily affected by harsh words and rash actions, especially when they involve personal subjects. Ouri has some battle experience and is often afraid to get into confrontations, and thus tries to run from a fight when he has the chance. At first, Ouri turns to Nerida for emotional support. He becomes her guardian to stay close to her in hopes to become a better person and grow up. Eventually, he matures into an efficient fighter and confident individual who can control his emotions. He becomes willing to throw himself into harm's way for the sake of others and comfort his friends. He advises companions and remains positive in otherwise negative situations. When he obtains his human form, he shares a common trait most of his kind seem to show during their first days: fear of being rejected by their kind, fear of never being able to change back, and show little to no fear over their nudity. According to Erika and Apollo, Ouri was determined to learn to walk and to keep his composure over the pain of walking, since his new legs are extremely sensitive and nearly fragile. He doesn't hesitate to consider people in the group when he tries to strip himself of his clothing before diving into bodies of water, showing confusion over why humanity consider nudity such an embarrassing concept. Abilities Though Ouri is viewed as a coward by his people, he showed time and again his determination of protecting Nerida in a life-and-death situation. In his merman form, and later his human form, he wields a dagger in battle and has great movement speed. All in all, Ouri is perhaps the most balanced character among the party. While boasting an above average strength, he doesn't exactly excel in any area. He is very flexible in that he is able to adapt to any role in order to better assist his teammates. Trivia *Ouri was nearly credited as the "Mermaid Princess Sidekick", the stereotypical friend who's scared to death of everything. Gemini wanted to stop this motion right away by making him an incredible fighter and a nearly fearless person. *Though it wasn't intentional, Ouri ends up sharing traits with Hope Estheim from Final Fantasy XIII: both are hesitant to fight at first, both look toward someone for inspiration and protection, both lose someone dear to them that inspires them to better themselves, and both grow to be strong people as their stories progress. *After the Undersea Temple event, if the party enters the underwater areas with Ouri in the party he'll become a merman. He reverts to a human upon returning to the surface. *The story of Ouri's scale is that his can provide a barrier around humans whenever they submerge underwater. This is equal to that of a mermaid's kiss that prevents them from drowning. As long as the person in question has one of his scales in their possession they will be safe. Somehow Heiren's scales share this same quality. It's possible this is a genetic trait within their family. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX